Rhapsody of Despair
by Chance Brown
Summary: James and Lily hate eachother completely,but when James' parents die, and his world starts to crumble, the Redhead is surprisingly there for him. As the year progresses will their tumultuous friendship grow into something more viable?
1. The Reason

A/N- I am on this L/J hype so please excuse this it is fast paced, just a small plot bunny I needed to get out of my head. I need to make it clear that though this may be somewhat clichéd I think I can put a spin on it. Note just for background. Due to one incident James and Lily have hated each other for 5 years. Now something changes and they start to see a different side of each other. A lot of angst things happen to James but he keeps going! 

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT- Okay, please don't make this a fic you check upon constantly because I am telling you right now it is just so that I can vent of plot bunnies, I might not review for weeks on end, but I will finish I around the time I finish my HP and the Venus Gemstone

Chapter 1- The Reason Behind the Madness

**1styear **

Professor Moriarty, the meanest, stingiest, rudest, Gryffindor-hating potions teacher to date. Professor Moriarty hated all the Gryffindors and had a habit of punishing them with extreme prejudice. Lily Evans loved good grades and adored rules, well not completely, but she really didn't want to start acting up at a wizarding school.

Lily had long auburn hair that hung down on her and a pair of brilliantly bright green eyes. She was a muggle-born, or in other words a wizard without wizard parents. A few weeks ago she had thought magic was only in fairy tales, now she was actual proof it was a way of life.

She walked into her potions classroom with a smile on her face, professor Moriarty never yelled at her or anything. She believed if she did all her work and never made a sound she could keep her record clean. Lily reached into her bag and pulled out her four foot long piece of parchment on the effects of a Bulsic potion on an Ashwinder. She looked it over, reading it quickly and then walked up to the front of the room, not noticing that her work was slowly disappearing.

"Here professor." She said, handing him the parchment and turning to walk away,

"Ms. Evans; is this kind of joke?"

"What?" She asked quickly and turned around. Moriarty was holding up a blank piece of paper,

"Why would you hand in a blank piece of parchment ms. Evans?"

"It's, but I just, and it just- it wasn't blank a few moments ago!" She cried out, confused to her head in questions.

"Yes Ms. Evans, I purposely erased your paper to make myself mad. Now I think 25 points from Gryffindor is okay, oh and detention with potter tonight!" He said and then continued to bark for everyone to get to their seats.

*Detention*

"Lily?" James walked over to Lily; she was washing off some grime from a trophy for special services to the school.

  
"Yes James." She said. James Potter was one of the two most wanted in first year. All the girls wanted either him or Sirius, the infamous Marauder's. They played pranks constantly and joked, laughing and whatnot. 

"Umm, I'm sorry about your paper, it was my fault. I think you used our invisible ink. See me and Sirius were planning on slipping it to Snape and we were toying around with it last night. I didn't think much about it until we got back after potions and I couldn't find it. Sorry." He said, looking down, but Lily wasn't going to fall for his pranks. They pulled pranks everybody and she wouldn't put it past him to try it on her.

"I can't believe you! You ruined my perfect record for some cheap laugh, James Potter, I hate you; I hate you, Sirius, Peter and Remus. I hate you all!" She screamed and ran off, skipping her detention. 

**5th Year **

Lily Evans walked into potions class. She still had that horrid Moriarty, but she wasn't the same obsessed little girl she was back in first year, she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"Hello Snapdragon." James Potter piped up mockingly happy. He and Lily Evans had been enemies ever since first year, though neither of them could remember why it was crossing her path to get to his cauldron. Lily stopped,

"Hi Jamsie, how are you today. I heard that you had a problem with your-" She looked down at the crotch of his pants purposefully, " plumbing." She finished this last part loudly as all the girls in the proximity started laughing,

"So, enlighten us Evans, why are you so concerned with my plumbing?" James asked, raising an eyebrow and Lily's anger level.

_ _

_"Alright, all of you sit down now!"_ Moriarty demanded. The Gryffindors filed to their seats and class began.

*****

James walked into the Gryffindor common room, looking for Remus and Peter. Remus was a young boy, somewhat pale with Sandy brown hair, Peter a short stubby kid with blonde hair.

"James!" Remus called from a corner of the room. James hurried over to find the boys sprawled out on the floor with many books.

"So you guys are really about to go through with this?" James asked, already knowing the result,

"Hell yes!" Sirius replied, rolling out from under the table he was hidden under.

"Sirius, how nice of you to come out, just for little old me?" James smiled and the two grinned. A seventh year girl, Tina Johnson came down the stairs of the girl's dormitory, walking to Sirius's side and kneeling by him,

"So Sirius, when are we ever going to meet inside the Astronomy Tower?" She whispered in a sultry voice, lucky Sirius knew his girls because he answered,

"Well you can go up there and wait, but I won't come. The only girl I am out for is Bella and frankly, being her friend I feel you should be ashamed of yourself." He said and rolled back under the table, studying the book in his hands. Tina turned around and went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Why did you turn down Tina Johnson?" Remus asked in surprise, Remus wasn't a playboy like Sirius and James, but if Tina wanted him he'd bag her right away.

"Yeah, what ever happened to the player?" Peter asked, tossing his book down.

"Hey, get it right, me and James are not players. Players date many girls at one time and tell them all lies, I have never dated two girls at one time, I just go through them. There's nothing wrong with that, I never tell any of them I'm exclusive."

"It still doesn't tell us why you turned Tina Johnson down."

"Oh, simple little Peter, that was Arabella in a Polyjuice potion, didn't you see the little hints, Arabella had all those ingredients when she left potions, Tina can't make her voice sound like that, plus the real Tina is over there with Mike McCormick." Sirius pointed over toward the other side of the common room.

"So, what are you guys up to today, ruining someone else's life?" Lily Evans said from behind them,

"What do you want Evans?"

"Prefect meeting Potter, starts in ten minutes, we gotta go." She said. James looked apologetically to his friends and stood up, following Lily out of the common room.

A/N- I like it.  
  



	2. The Prefect Meeting

A/N- I have been bit by the bug. The Lily/James bug. I love L/J fics with a passion, it just seems all the good stories are out of character, like James is a shy dork, or Lily is a secret slut. Or James is a mean bastard, you know just bad things, so I am here to write a story. But here is the story that I am writing, it has a lot of angst from James, and I still don't have a title, but then again I haven't even posted it yet so . . . . .. Meh.

Chapter 2- Perfect little Prefect

Lily walked into the Prefect meeting with James on her heels. She hated James Potter, with his womanizing and his pranks and his stupid cute smile. The truth is that Lily thought James was incredibly handsome, he had a way of making girl's melt into butter at sight, but Lily was stronger than that, she was made of more stuff.

"James, I can't keep getting you for meetings, you're going to have to remember on your own." She snapped, taking her seat by Sakura Tanaka. Sakura was a Ravenclaw that was very pretty. Lily happened to know for a fact that Scottie liked her; Scottie was in Hufflepuff, though everyone thought he should have been a Ravenclaw too. Scottie was a Chinese wizard who studied hard and had some of the best grades in the year; he was also a prefect.

Just then James walked behind Lily, shooting his deadly smile at Sakura, but looking over her shoulder at Lily,

"Hey Sakura, how about you meet me inside the charms corridor, tonight at seven. I promise I'll make it worth your while." He still hadn't taken his eyes off of Lily, nor could she take her eyes off of him. They were playing with each other, how far could the other go. He pulled her hand up to his lips, gently brushing them together and kissing each one of her fingers,

"_I promise_."He let go of Sakura's hands just as McGonagall came into the room, calling attention to the meeting.

*****

"Now, after all the official business from me is there any thing anyone would like to bring up?" She asked. James and Lily immediately raised their hands in unison, but McGonagall raised an eyebrow,

"And no there will be no removal of prefects from office as I said last week." The hands remained raised, and James spoke,

"Actually I had something serious to talk about." It was weird, but the whole room went eerily silent,

"Very well Mr. Potter, I'll be the one to judge if it is serious or not." McGonagall said.

"Well, it's come to my attention that some people," He shot an obvious glance at the Slytherin Prefects, "have been harassing the younger Muggle-born students, words like filthy and Mudblood being said. I have noticed it has been only Slytherin house, but I cannot verify that they are the only ones. I feel however it should stop because I for one, I might not be able to control myself next time." The whole room went silent as he breathed out the last words of his statement. He had a sense of power around him; it as rare that Lily ever saw James serious, but when he was, people listened.

"I feel that you are completely right Mr. Potter, though I urge you to reconsider the last statement of your small speech you are right about it. I do think the penalties for harassment due to parentage should increase, let's say one-hundred points per offense, possibly expulsion if it continues." McGonagall said. Evan Rosier's face exploded with outrage, but he was more than smart enough to say anything aloud with McGonagall there.

"Now Ms. Evans, you had something to say?" McGonagall asked, but Lily shook her head, James had already touched on it, "Well I guess this meeting is over."

James stood up and walked out of the room, Lily on his heels,

"Potter!" She demanded. James turned around with a smile; he purposely did to annoy Evans.

"Yes Snapdragon?"

"Firstly, don't call me that, and secondly . . . that was nice what you said back there." She turned around, trying to be as far away form Potter. 

Lily went back toward the Gryffindor common room, walking in to find it occupied by the Marauder's.

"How did you get here before me?" She demanded to James who was sitting down on the couch obviously plotting something. She hadn't seen him pass her in the corridor.

"I have my ways Snapdragon." He smiled at her and turned back to his work. 

Everything about James Potter annoyed Lily furiously. He had the top grades in the class along with her, nearly perfect on everything, but he didn't work for it. She had studied and studied, slaved in the library for hours on end and in the end she ended with the same result he did. James however spent all his time with his friends, playing jokes and having fun. They rarely did any work. There was Sirius Black, the most mischievous of the group. He was the initiator of most plans; he was tall with black hair that looked mangled. He had brown eyes that were very dark and a handsome face. Sirius was the other Marauder wanted by all of the girls in school. James Potter, the planner of most of the plans initiated by Sirius. James had untamable black hair, and glasses. His gray eyes were brilliant and he was also one of the smartest in the school. James potter was in third place for most detentions in Hogwarts. Sirius was in second, and Rubeus Hagrid was in first, though Lily didn't actually know who that was.

The next Marauder was Remus Lupin; he was a cute boy with Sandy brown hair. He also was wanted by most of the girls in school, though he was practically off limits due to his long going relationship with Lily's friend Tanaya Lanford. Remus, unlike the other two wasn't a playboy and didn't mess around with every girl in school. Finally in the marauder saga there was Peter Pettigrew. He was a little chubby, but not fat or anything. His best classes were Herbology and divination, though you really couldn't tell whether or not he was making his answers up or not. 

Lily wasn't exactly, friendly with any of the Marauder's, but they weren't enemies. James Potter however was of course, so there was a problem. Lily walked upstairs into the girl's dormitory and collapsed onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" Her friend Arabella Figg asked, sitting on the end of Lily's bed. Lily rolled over on her back, staring up at the top of her pink four-poster bed.

"Nothing, what happened with Sirius?" She asked. Arabella looked down,

"I tried to catch in a lie with the potion, but I think he knew it was me. I need to go to the library, want me to wake you up when I get back?" She asked. Lily nodded and lied back again, closing her eyes and rifting off into a deep sleep.

*****

"Lily, Lily, wake up." Arabella shook her friend. Lily rolled over groggily,

"I'm up, I'm up." She said, getting to her feet quickly. Lily rubbed her eyes and shook her head, looking at her watch. It was a quarter past seven. She walked down the stairs into the common room only to find the same scene as earlier, the Marauder's working on something in secret. She was immediately frustrated, Potter had stood up Sakura, one of Lily's friends personally.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" Lily yelled. The whole common room turned and James laughed,

"Yes Snapdragon dear?" He asked. Lily stormed over toward him against the pleas of Arabella. 

"You were supposed to meet Sakura in the charms corridor, how can you stand her up you stupid little-" But Arabella snatched her back, dragging her to the staircase just as McGonagall walked in,

"James Potter, Albus Dumbledore would like to see you." She said.The whole room went quiet, it wasn't normal that Professor McGonagall came in. James stood up, Sirius's borrowed school books still in hand, and followed McGonagall out of the common room.

"Lily, it's not nice to get into other people's business, especially if you don't know the whole story." Sirius said. Sirius was such a smart ass, but Lily liked that about him,

"Such as?"

"Getting into James's business. Whether or not he wants to date anyone is none of your business."

"It is when he is getting in the way of two of my friends who are perfect for each other. If he wasn't so egotistical they might get together."

"Wasn't she the one who agreed to go with him?" Remus asked, placing another card down. The whole table exploded.

"Whatever, I'm going to go tell Sakura to leave the corridor cause James is stupid."

"I wouldn't do that, Sakura is with Scottie." Remus said. Lily raised an eyebrow,

"How do you know that?"

"We set it up, Scottie thought he was meeting Sakura and she thought she was meeting James, now they're locked in the charms corridor with nothing but music and candlelight dinner until sunrise."

"Oh." Lily turned around feeling incredibly stupid.

A/N okay why was James called away? Why is lily so prejudice? Who put the 'ju' in jujitsu?


End file.
